The statements in this section may serve as a background to help understand the invention, but may not constitute prior art.
In the field of media-based project creation, there are many applications that assist users in creating media-based projects. Examples include applications to make photobooks, applications to design manufacturing parts, three-dimensional computer aided design software (such as AutoCAD), and a whole variety of other software applications and packages that have multiple pages, views, or complex navigation and editing patterns during project editing.
A common drawback with conventional media-based project creation software is the difficulty in finding a best fitting photo slot for a target photo when there are many photos of different sizes on a spread. Conventionally, a user needs to manipulate multiple views and navigate in multiple locations in the software, in finding a best fitting photo slot. Users must often repetitively perform trial and error actions in finding a best fitting photo slot, wasting time and deteriorating user experience in the process. Furthermore, if a layout of a media-based project is full of photos, it is often hard or confusing for users to add another photo to an existing spread, or to create a new spread.
It would be an advancement in the art in such media-based project creation applications to be able to easily, quickly, and intuitively operate on a spread comprising a plurality of photos.
Therefore, there is a long-felt and unsolved need to make it easy and efficient for a user to easily and conveniently find a best fitting location of a target photo on a spread.
It is against this background that various embodiments of the present invention were developed.